ACASO ESPERABAS POR MI
by Rainy moon
Summary: Ella confió en él y una vez mas la traiciono,es en este punto que ella entiende que su camino no es estar con Inuyasha pero tendrá que esperar que las cosas tomen su propio camino sera que ese es su ¿destino? Kagome x Seshhomaru los invito a leer
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos después de mi primer fracaso no me di por vencida y vuelvo a escribir espero que les guste mi historia de esta hermosa pareja

Kagome Sesshomaru

Y antes que nada le doy las gracias a Rumiko Takahashi por esta gran joya que creo Inuyasha

ACASO TU ESPERABAS POR MI

CAPITULO: 1 Lágrimas

Y cada día te veía sufrir en silencio, tu tristeza, tu dolor y lo hiciste mío y aun así estuve a tu lado con la vaga promesa de tu amor. Cada noche tus sueños la nombrabas a ella en tus delirios pensabas en ella ¿cuánto daño más podía soportar? Corría desesperadamente después de verlos…juntos en el goshiboku

Seguía corriendo quería perderme, no quería saber de nada de nadie podía sentir el viento soplaren mi intento de huida.

¿Por qué? la abrazabas a ella con desesperación buscabas sus labios con anhelo

¿Porque hoy?, ¿por qué esta hora?, ¿acaso es el destino?

-¿Por qué se empeñaba en traicionarme? , ¿Acaso solo soy un juguete para ti?

Deje todo por ti, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida mi época y es así como me devuelve el favor

Es verdad soy…- yo hablaba sola queriendo desahogar mis males

_-Humana escandalosa eso es lo que eres_ – una voz fría y fuerte me erizo la piel

-Desde cuando estás ahí- le pregunte sin tratar de buscarlo

_**-**__Antes que tú_- me respondió

-Entonces observaste todo verdad- le pregunte fue cuando, mire al cielo tratando de ocultarle mis lágrimas a él, ya tenía suficiente con haberme visto despreciada. Aun yo conservaba un poco de orgullo.

_-Que miras miko,_ en el cielo no encontraras las respuestas que buscas- me dijo esa voz tan perfecta la misma voz que hacía temblar a todos sus enemigos.

-Yo solo…- y mis lágrimas me traicionaron de nuevo trate de esconderlas pero mis intentos eran en vano. Maldición por que hoy exactamente tenía que estar el aquí

-_Escucha miko ningún ser merece tus lágrimas, así que guarda silencio-_ y fue cuando bajo rápidamente de un árbol en segundos él estaba frente a mí,

Ambos nos observamos por varios segundos los cuales para mi fueron una eternidad,

Aquellos ojos tan idénticos a los de Inuyasha , pero esta mirada era fría y distante pero a mí me acusaba sentirme segura. El rompió el contacto visual y comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al bosque

Cuando recobre la compostura, corrí a alcanzarlo mi corazón latía rápido muy fuerte, acaso trataba de salirse de mi pecho lo alcance y jale un poco la manga de su kimono fue cuando él se detuvo dio la vuelta y me miro de reojo con enojo

-Sesshomaru gracias en verdad te lo agradezco, ¿vendrás mañana al cumpleaños de Rin?

-A ella le importas mucho, te estaremos esperando ok- y solté su kimono para regresar a la aldea

_-Miko_– me llamo -Dejaras de llorar por ese hanyo-

-Sesshomaru yo- … me observada su mirada demandaba una respuesta -Si dejare de sufrir por el- le dije muy segura de mi misma secándome las ultimas lagrimas con la manga de mi _chihara_*

-_Toma_- me dio una pequeña bolsa de piel saque lo que tenía adentro y era un pendiente de luna parecía estar hecho de hueso .lo observe con asombro era realmente hermoso - Gracias Sessho… - ya se había ido me colgué el pendiente en mi cuello y lo acomode de manera que no lo vieran los demás adentro de mi chihara

-Gracias de nuevo Sesshomaru- dije al viento yo sabía que me podía escuchar comencé mi regreso a la aldea mis penas en ese momento desaparecieron, una alegría y gran paz invadía mi corazón y mi alma

Después de varios minutos llegue a la aldea la mayoría estaban dormidos Sango y Miroku en su choza con sus hijos, Kaede y Rin y yo compartíamos la choza asumí que ambas dormían,

Esa noche en particular las estrellas brillaban espectacularmente, no había nubes la luna en cuarto creciente brillaba a toda intensidad. Decidí ir a la colina donde Inuyasha y yo íbamos a ver el atardecer. Para mi sorpresa estaba Rin ahí viendo la luna, ella se veía linda, tierna llena de esperanza todavía no había experimentado el desamor.

-Rin que haces aquí- le pregunte ella solo salto diablos la asuste

-Señorita Kagome yo no podía dormir vino el Señor Sesshomaru , me pregunto por usted- me dijo un poco apenada,

"_El pregunto por mí_ "no cabía en el asombro él nunca se había tomado la molestia de hablarme de mirarme seguía pensando el porqué de esa acción de Sesshomaru

-Señorita Kagome¿ qué estaba haciendo? mi amo menciono me voy antes que haga una estupidez típica de los humanos y se fue ni siquiera se despidió de mi- me dijo con un pequeño puchero

-Etto etto yo – no sabía que decirle a Rin una idea cruzo rápido en mi mente

-Yo estaba buscando una pequeña flor para los remedios de los aldeanos- uff de la que me salve

-Vamos Rin a descansar al rato sería un gran día- le extendí mi mano para irnos juntas a dormir

-Señorita Kagome ayer fue su cumpleaños y yo…. quería darle esto – y extendió una caja la cual abrí y casi caigo de asombro, era una hermosa yucata color rosa con detalles de sakuras rojas en la manga derecha y otras flores pequeñas en toda la yucata el obi era de un rosa más claro.

-Rin no debiste, muchas gracias- y la abrace y ambas caminamos rumbo a nuestra choza para ambas el día de mañana sería muy emocionante para ambas…

Para mi asombro me dormí rápido, y por primera vez él estaba en mis sueños

_Se ocultaba siempre en los arboles pasaba horas mirando al pueblo en busca de… ¿alguien? Nadie se daba cuenta del ni Inuyasha ni Miroku o viento jugaba con su larga cabellera platinada por que se le veía enojado confundido era el mismo al que nombraban Sesshomaru Ouji**.cuando apareció una mujer de cabello negro el esbozo una pequeña ¿sonrisa, Acaso él sonreía? Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, el viento llevo el olor de aquella mujer a su nariz y cerro sus ojos el disfrutaba esos pequeños placeres ya en la noche el desaparecía tan repentinamente como había llegado. Solo por ella._

_._

_._

_._

_._

*Chihara traje de sacerdotisa

**Ouji príncipe

Y bueno que les pareció ojala haya sido de su agrado. Recibo dudas, sugerencias y reclamos espero sus comentarios. y les mando muchos besos y una gran taza de chocolate caliente o te para quitarnos este frio de Inus bueno me despido y los espero en el próximo capítulo _Una pequeña sonrisa por …_


	2. Una sonsrisa por

Capitulo II : UNA SONRISA POR…

El día de hoy despertamos Rin y yo con gran ánimo, no quería pensar en cosas tristes, (en Inuyasha) Rin adivino lo que pensaba así que ambas nos fuimos al rio a tomar un baño a ambas nos sorprendió no ver a Inuyasha. Afuera así que seguimos nuestro camino Sango y sus niños ya estaban practicando sus ataques era adorable ver a sus hijos ser pequeños exterminadores y tomar sus armas y lanzarlas practicas sus poses de guardia y ataque Miroku hacia sus oraciones matutinas.

Rin y yo caminamos al rio ambas nos cuidábamos por mirones ( Miroku y Shippo el que se le habían pegado sus mañas) las dos nadamos un rato después de sentirnos más relajadas ,salimos del agua y nos arreglamos teníamos muchas cosas que hacer

-Señorita Kagome usted cree que mi amo venga a verme hoy – me pregunto Rin un poco desanimada

-Claro dime ¿porque no vendría? todos los años el viene o no- le respondí a Rin rogando a Kami que apareciera ese Yokai

Ambas estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestra choza cuando Inuyasha apareció, en la entrada estaba parado y tenía una cara de molestia ¿enojo quizás?. Rin lo saludo antes de entrar y el no respondió y yo ni siquiera quería mirarlo antes de cruzar el lumbral de la choza el agarro mi brazo derecho con fuerza.

¿Dónde estabas en la noche? ¡Kagome responde!- me dijo gritando Aun apretaba mi brazo con fuerza solté mis artículos de limpieza para quitar su mano

-¡Inuyasha suéltame!, no tienes ningún derecho a lastimarme y mucho menos a mentirme – le respondí enojada mientras trataba de quitar su mano de mi brazo mis lágrimas querían salir pero una frase llego a mi mente (_ningún ser merece tus lagrimas_)

-Inuyasha crees que por tan solo un día dejaremos de pelear, hazlo por Rin desacuerdo- le dije trataba de que este día fuera bueno para ambos Inuyasha me miro extrañado el esperaba que le gritara y siguiera su juego de siempre

-¡Demonios mujer no respondes mi pregunta! Me dijo aun enojado fue cuando soltó mi brazo

-Fui al bosque necesitaba hiervas además no podía dormir entiendes- ahora con tu permiso tengo muchas cosas que hacer entre ala choza molesta maldición por ser tan Baka cínico

Rin me vio entrar y solo sonrió ella ya estaba acostumbrada a vernos pelear muy a menudo

-Señorita Kagome le falta el Abajo al señor Inuyasha- me pregunto

-Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión además tenemos que terminar de decorar, hacer la comida y limpiar y lo más importante ponerte hermosa para Sesshomaru. Lo último causo un sonrojo en Rin

La aldea entera se entusiasmó en ayudar, se veía gente limpiando las calles adornando sus casas y la mayoría de mujeres se organizó para preparar la comida para el festejo. Todos los hombres adornaban los árboles y armaban una tarima para lo que sería una función de teatro *Kabuki , toda la aldea quería a Rin gracias a ella bueno a Sesshomaru los demonios tenían prohibido acercarse al pueblo por temor de ser ejecutados por el Señor del Oeste. Ya al atardecer todo estaba listo solo faltaba vestir a Rin adecuadamente la ayude a ponerse una hermosa yucata roja con lunas azules y un hermoso obi azul magneta regalo de su amo. Y ayudarla a maquillarla un poco delinear sus ojos y poner un poco de color en sus labios se veía verdaderamente hermosa. Y yo me puse la yucata que Rin me regalo y solo deje a la vista el pendiente de luna regalo de Sesshomaru. Varios aldeanos voltearon dos veces a ver a Rin, donde había quedado aquella chiquilla revoltosa y gritona se ha convertido en una hermosa jovencita de dieciséis años ahora tenía un porte digna de toda princesa.

Todos estábamos reunidos Sango con sus niñas jugando, Miroku cuidando al pequeño Kai , Kaede contando historias Shippo y varios jóvenes haciendo bromas alas jóvenes del pueblo e Inuyasha cuidando los alrededores , fue la hora de los regalos y muchos le regalaron aceites, collares peinetas yucatas , y uno de los regalos más extraños fue una lagartija de protección, poco a poco la noche dio paso a la función de teatro la cual maravillo a Rin , estábamos ya todos en la fogata cuando Inuyasha apareció y comenzó a olfatear el aire y se dirigió a Rin.

-Rin el idiota de Sesshomaru está en la colina, parece que te espera- le dijo Inuyasha con molestia a Rin

-Si vino que alegría gracias señor Inuyasha- le dijo Rin a este, -Señorita Kagome me acompañaría, por favor- me dijo volteándome a ver

Yo casi me ahogo con el agua que tomaba mire a Rin de reojo esperando que se haya equivocado y yo haber escuchado mal un -Por favor- de ella me decía que no era broma me levante de mi lugar y sacudí mi yucata y tomaba mi arco y flechas

-Vamos pues – le respondí desganada a Rin ella ya me jalaba para apresurarnos Rin caminaba nerviosa prueba del cariño que le tenía a su amo

-Señorita Kagome cree que si le digo algo a mi amo se enoje- me pregunto

-No lo creo Rin que le podría molestar a Sesshomaru- le respondí la duda era más grande para mí ¿al fin se le declararía Rin a su amo?

-Kohaku me pidió ser su novia y yo accedí – Rin me respondió de golpe de la impresión casi me caigo (no quería imaginar el hermano de mi amiga sin cabeza por Sesshomaru)

-Tal vez tendrás que mencionarlo en otra ocasión, hay que preparar el terreno antes de dar una noticia así.- le respondí a Rin ya estábamos a punto de llegar y decidí esperarla junto a un árbol

-Rin te esperare aquí, mientras hablas con Sesshomaru tal vez se moleste si te acompaño con el.- le dije mientras me sentaba en la hierva

-Gracias señorita Kogome no tardare mucho- y ella siguió caminado hasta encontrarse con su amo

_Me perdí viendo las estrellas, pensando en mi familia, mis amigos del futuro. Tal vez me equivoque en regresar .en estos momentos estaría en la universidad siempre me llamo la atención la carrera de administración de empresas. Saldría con Hojo todavía, diablos creo que me equivoque que faltan me hace mi madre mi hermano mi abuelo y buyo aunque extrañaría a mis amigos de aquí a Sango Shippo Miroku ,Kaede y Rin .no tengo que ser fuerte y salir adelante_

_Si tan solo pudiera ser más fuerte para que las acciones de inuyasha no me duelan, ¿Porque aun prefiere a Kikyo? ella solo aparece dos veces al año y el aun la busca acaso no sere feliz en esta época_

Flashback

Después de la ayuda de Sesshomaru para matar al último demonio que fue sellado por Kikyo que ataco la aldea algo cambio a Inuyasha desde ese día regresaba a sus escapadas antiguas ¿acaso la buscaba de nuevo? yo solo sabía que ella regresaba las noches de _Obon_

_Pero mi curiosidad pudo más y lo seguí camino al árbol sagrado y con tristeza la vi ella seguía igual su largo cabello negro, su mirada triste y melancólica ella por un segundo ella sonrio al ver a Inuyasha el cayo rendido a sus pies de nuevo…_

_-Inuyasha el amor hacia mí, me ha llamado de nuevo pero no puedo estar a tu lado – Kikyo le decía a Inuyasha con tristeza Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza como deseaba que ese abrazo fuera para mí,_

_-Buscaremos la forma de que permanezcas a mi lado Kikyo- y sello sus labios en los de ella_

_-Inuyasha solo te veré dos veces en el año, aun así me esperaras- me le pregunto con gran tristeza ella a Inuyasha_

_-Si desde hoy te esperare todo el tiempo necesario- y los dos permanecieron abrazados ahí_

_Yo por mi cuenta regrese a la aldea con mi corazón roto y mis ilusiones desechas_

_Fin Flashback_

_-Aun sigues triste_ miko- una voz hablo atrás de mí y abrí mis ojos ya la podía reconocer el dueño de esa voz ahí estaba el de pie a un costado del árbol, con los ojos cerrados, siempre vestia de la misma manera, tal y como siempre era él.

-No Sesshomaru solo recordaba, mi pasado específicamente a mi familia- le respondí desanimada me pare y me recargue en el árbol

-Y Rin a donde fue- le pregunte a Sesshomaru

_-Esta con Jaken y Ah Uh, pasara una temporada en el castillo_- me respondió con su típico tono de voz frio y dominante

-Yo le avisare a Kaede Sesshomaru – le dije aun yo observaba las estrellas

-Sesshomaru gracias por el pendiente y la yucata ambos son hermosos no te hubieras molestado- le dije aunque sabía que no respondería

_-Hmm_- fue la única respuesta de el

-Cuida bien de Rin, eres muy importante en su vida- le dije mientras me ponía de pie para regresar a la aldea

_-Que sabes del humano que pretende a Rin sin mi autorización_- me pregunto Sesshomaru era evidente que él lo sabía todo.

-Etto- jugué por unos segundos con los dedos de ambas manos -El chico es Kohaku viajo una temporada con ustedes cuando aun Naraku existía, es buen chico responsable, compasivo además es muy fuerte para su edad. El haría muy FELIZ A RIN. Le dije haciendo énfasis en la última oración (¡por Kami que no mate a Kohaku es tan joven!)

-_Dile al humano, que tiene que pedirme autorización para pretender a una de mis posesiones_- me respondió Sesshomaru

Aquellas palabras causaron asombro y enojo en cómo era posible que tratara a Rin como un objeto, esto tenía que acabar aquí me pare frente a Sesshomaru sumamente molesta una aura maligna se desprendía de mi

-¡Oye bien Sesshomaru ¿quién te has creído eh? Rin no es un objeto ¡–le dije subiendo varios tonos mi voz ,el enojo de este ya era evidente su mirada podía cortarme ahí mismo pero aun así no me atemorizaba (completamente)

-¿Dime Sesshomaru cuando compraste a Rin? para que le hables como un traste, en mis tiempos las mujeres y todos los Humanos valemos igual que ustedes. Bueno eso si todavía quedan demonios- le dije molesta pero la última frase ni yo la esperaba (madre mía ahora si me mata.)Instintivamente cerré mis ojos y mis puños esperando el ataque de él pasaron unos segundos y lo que sentí me asombro completamente

Sentí sus filosas garras en mi mentón, me lastima eso era un hecho y fue cuando abrí mis ojos el observaba mis reacciones pero no le daría el privilegio de verme asustada

-Grrr- salía de él estaba enfurecido

-_Humana quien te crees para hablarle así al Lord del Oeste_- Me dijo aun acercándose más a mí y clavando más una de sus garras en mi mentón

-_Olvidare tu osadía esta vez por Rin pero que no se repita de nuevo a no dudes que te matare la siguiente vez- _ me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al mío fue cuando sentí algo tibio salir de mi mentón

Se acercaba cada vez más a mí, podía sentir su respiración cerca de la mía. Me miro a los ojos esperando alguna reacción mía pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Yo cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor él acerco su nariz a mi oreja y comenzó a bajar por mi rostro, sentía aquel contacto frio aun yo seguía estática. El hizo una pausa en donde salía aquel liquido tibio alejo su nariz y sus labios tomaron su lugar en mi rostro, para más sorpresa mía sentí una lengua pasar por aquella zona del líquido que hace unos segundos había ahí desapareció el no termino hasta no dejar rastro de sangre. A mí me envolvía una sensación demasiado placentera, para mi gusto

No sé cuánto tiempo me perdí en aquella ¿caricia?, Poco a poco abrí mis ojos Sesshomaru aún estaba frente mío inexpresivo y frio como siempre. Aún me observaba yo pase mi mano por aquella herida en mi rostro para mi sorpresa no había nada.

-Estas advertida Miko – me dijo caminado y dejándome ahí para ir a reunirse con Jaken y Rin

En ese instante tome mis cosas y camine hacia el pueblo maldición estaba molesta ¿cómo es posible?que yo le permitiera al PRINCIPE ENCANTADOR no no no ESE EGOLATRA tratarme así la próxima vez lo purifico de eso me encargo yo

En pocos minutos estaba de vuelta en la fogata Sango e Inuyasha voltearon a mirarme intrigados

-¡No me digas que se ha llevado ese infeliz de Sesshomaru a Rin! Grito Inuyasha molesto

-No Inuyasha me informo antes de irse además ella se veía feliz- le respondí tratando de que no me sacara de mis casillas

-Pero como se atreve en este momento por la pequeña Rin- dijo Inuyasha dande algunos pasos cerca de mi

-INUYASHA OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!- le grite en este momento no buscaba quien me la hizo si quien me la pague. el resplandor del rosario se activó dejando al instante al mencionado en el piso y varios centímetros adentro de la tierra entre a mi choza fueron suficientes emociones por un día o mejor dicho en una noche

-¡Pero que le pasa a esta loca!,- decía Inuyasha mientras limpiaba la tierra de su traje

-¡Pero en este momento me las pagas, Kagome ven acá! trato de entrar a la choza pero una barrera espiritual se lo impidió aventándolo varios metro lejos de ahí y estampándolo en un árbol vecino

Shippo que había oído la pelea de aquellos dos paso por donde estaba Inuyasha lo observo por algunos instantes

-Inuyasha amigo que haces ahí - Shippo le pregunto curioso a este

-El árbol se sentía solo y yo le vine a hacer compañía un rato –le respondió a Shippo

-Su excelencia Kagome se ha vuelto fuerte más de lo que esperábamos- Kaede le decía a Miroku ambos extrañados de su poder de aquella Miko molesta

-Por nuestro bien dejémosla descansar, algo le tuvo que hacer la bestia de mi amigo- dijo Miroku mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake

Adentro de la choza me preparaba para descansar cepilla mi cabello y me cambie de ropa (cuanto extrañaba mi casa, mi cama, mi ropa el agua caliente) me acomode en mi futon para dormir y al igual que la noche pasada me dormí rápido.

En mis sueños te veía, te escuchaba Ahí estaba de nuevo observando la aldea desde una rama de un árbol lejano, esa era su rutina esperar por ella

_**Brisa ante mi jugara con su pelo_

_Huele a jazmín me dibuja su cuerpo_

_Pasará ante mí como un sueño_

_La oigo caminar y mi alma se asoma_

_Quisiera gritar pero un nudo me ahoga_

_No sabría que decir a mi diosa_

_Entre niebla surgió una luz que me habla me describe a mi amor y se va con el alba_

_No se cómo es aunque sueño su cara _

_Me muero por ver si con suerte me hablara_

_Oír su tierna voz eso me basta…_

Por el tiempo que sea necesario esperare te esperare mi dulce Miko

Y un hermoso suspiro, lleno el ambiente señalando el sueño de la joven miko.

*kabuki teatro tradicional japonés

** Fragmentos de la canción Lucero de la banda Avalanch

Hola de nuevo primero que nada gracias por leer el segundo capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por hacer este capítulo con music pero esa canción me encanta y quería incluirla de algún modo en la trama.

Y feliz día de Reyes a todas ojala les hayan traído lo que pidieron porque a mí me trajeron puro cuernito TwT

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo _Urge su presencia en…_

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Damalunaely : **Claro que lo seguiré hasta que mi imaginación se agote o el señor Jamon no me deje

**Elianamz-bv : **qué bueno que te gusto mi fic y la idea de dejar solito a inu no está nada mal se lo merece por perro

**Kira sakurai : en mi mete retorcida cualquier cosa puede pasar hasta el ególatra de Sessho caerá rendido a los pies de Kagome ( eso si yo se lo permito)**

**Selene Taisho Higurashi : **gracias por escribir tan hermosos y bellísimos fic pero si no es muchamolestia actualiza pronto** un pequeño problema y al Oeste de la luna **te lo agradecería mucho

Y todos los lectores anónimos un saludo esperando que se quiten la pena y dejen su respectivo review

**Espacio al servicio de la comunidad **

Me informan que si me llegaron reyes pero que alguna fan me robo mi regalo me mandaron a un

Sesshy papi para mi solita y alguna con envidia lo saco de mi casa

y alguien lo ve y lo encuentra favor de informarme se dará recompensa

Señas particulares de mi Sesshy:

cabello platinado

1.90 de estatura

hermossos ojos dorados

marcas en los pómulos moradas y una luna de cuarto creciente color magneta en la frente

piel clara

colita blanca larga y esponjadita y carácter digno de un Taiyokai

Bueno se despide Rainy moon y el sr Jamón les mandamos besos y abrazos


	3. Urge su presencia en

Capitulo: III Urge su presencia en…

Ya había pasado más de dos meses desde que Sesshoamru se llevó a su castillo a Rin, de ante mano yo sabía que ella estaba bien; era lo que ella quería ver a _su amo. _El tiempo que estuvo en la aldea fue bien educada por Kaede. Además ya sabía leer y escribir y tenía unas cuantas lecciones de buenos modales impartidas por Sango. La mayoría estábamos de acuerdo en que Rin no se comportaba como una campesina normal ella sobresalía entre todas.

Rin era poseedora de una hermosa sonrisa y dueña de un corazón noble, además su sonrisa derretía a cualquiera tal vez por eso ambas congeniamos al instante al estar cerca de ella todo se tornaba más tranquilo.

Las cosas en la aldea estaban tranquilas, pocos enfermos y algún demonio despistado se aparecían pero Inuyasha se encargaba de él. Las cosas con Inuyasha iban mejor no había visto a Kikyo desde la vez pasada y no habíamos peleado tanto podía decirse que era mi agente de seguridad personal.

Por parte de los demás Miroku y Kaede pusieron más atención a mi poder espiritual, desde la vez que puse una barrera en la choza para evitar que Inuyasha entrara. Ellos hacían más largos y extenuantes mis entrenamientos. Ahora mis campos de energía abarcaban la aldea completa podía materializar mis flechas y arco con solo pensarlo; lo cual había veces que era agotador pero al fin comprendí que tendría que cuidar la aldea a mis amigos también me daba tiempo de enseñar a leer y escribir a los más jóvenes de la aldea. Era algo que hacía con mucho gusto.

Al fin entendí que por algún motivo regrese a la época feudal y tendría que dar mi mayor esfuerzo

Solo tenía un lugar donde me sentía bien en mis sueños, todas las noches terminaba agotada pero al tocar mi futon para descansar soñaba lo mismo a estas alturas

_Siempre la misma escena "él" oculto en un árbol observando al pueblo desde muy temprano en la mañana los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro. Su respiración pausada tranquila Su cabello platinado se movía al compás del viento su kimono blanco bailaba con la brisa del día, el observaba a los pobladores pasar uno por uno los examinaba con cautela nunca hablaba o se movía de su lugar; Hasta que aparecía una mujer de cabello negro yo podía sentir su desesperación por acercarse a ella su corazón latía fuertemente su bestia interior deseaba ser libre por esa mujer pero algo lo detenía, sus filosas garras dejaban marcas en el árbol era aquel que pagaba por la desdicha de aquel ser el seguía en el mismo lugar hasta el anochecer asegurándose de que ella estaba segura en su choza y se retiraba del lugar._

Yo trataba de identificar a aquel ser. Pero me era imposible o al menos dar con el árbol donde pasaba horas pero tampoco dio resultado.

Lo único que me dejaba el sueño era una gran paz y por primera vez en varios años me sentí protegida

En un día de tantos una visita de alguien que yo temía por su vida apareció montado sobre un nekomata todos ese día estábamos comiendo en la casa de Sango gracias y sus pequeñas y a su hijo todo era un caos total hasta que se oyó un rugido

Ambas pequeñas al unísono dijeron - Es Kohaku y salieron disparadas hacia su encuentro de su tío

El joven entro a la choza saludándonos a todos con la pequeña Kirara en su mano, como había cambiado ya no era el joven delgado de siempre ahora era alto atlético su cabello negro corto recogido en una coleta con su traje de exterminador negro con azul, lo único que no cambiaba era su mirada aún era cálida pero triste

-Señorita Kagome me podría ayudar – me hablo con una preocupación en su cara yo asentí y ambos salidos de la choza para platicar a gusto y nos dirigimos al pozo devorador de huesos una vez ahí hablamos a gusto

-Dime Kohaku que te aflige- le pregunte a él poniendo mi mano en su hombro

-Señorita Kagome podría purificar algunos huesos- me pregunto con pena

Claro, ya sabes que sí, pero no es eso anda dime- sabía que algo importante me diría pero le costara trabajo decirlo

Es Rin la que me aflije Kirara detecto su aroma en el castillo del señor Sesshomaru, investigue y si esta con él. la cuida bastante ella siempre está acompañada de demonesas de compañía todo el tiempo y se me hace imposible hablarle o mandarle algo

-No te aflijas buscaremos la forma de verla, además Sesshomaru desea hablar contigo en le doy la razón a él tienes que pedir permiso para verla así que animo te ayudare con eso ok-

-Y ahora si dime que es lo que necesitas- le pregunte mientras lo observaba podía jurar que algo lo tenía nervioso

-Vera señorita Kagome desde hace año y medio he tenido mucho sueño y cansancio eso no me había pasado desde que la Señorita Kikyo purifico mi fragmento - Kohaku me decía y le prestaba atención solo que su interior despedía un aura turbia

-Pero ahora me cuesta bastante estar despierto además que los sueños que tenía regresaron- fue cuando se llevó sus manos a las rodillas y comenzó a llorar, instintivamente lo abrace

-Lo solucionaremos ya verás Kohaku por lo mientras déjame purificarte y hacer unas oraciones – le dije mientras pasaba las palmas de mis manos por su corazón, cabeza y espalda, terminamos y purificamos los huesos que trajo ya lo podía ver más tranquilo y alegre

- Por este día fue todo, mañana pondremos en función operación salven a la dulce princesa ok Kohaku- le decía mientras las ultimas almas de los demonios salían realmente estaba agotada

Sin querer mi pendiente salió de mi traje y Kohaku lo vio intrigado y retrocedió varios pasos de mi me di cuenta de su acción y lo observe confundida

-¿Perdone señorita Kagome ese collar se lo dio el Señor Sesshomaru? Me pregunto

-Mmm si pero por favor guarda el secreto- le conteste mientras le guiñia un ojo

-Dime está mal o acaso sabes algo que yo no- le pregunte a Kohaku que se no cabía de asombro

-Lo que pasa es que es muy extraño que un demonio de alto rango le de obsequios de ese tipo a un humano- me dijo mientras se observaba el collar

-Perdone señorita Kagome ¿de qué material esta hecho? Me pregunto

-Creo de hueso además que el tono es blanco, si debe de ser hueso- le respondi mientras inspeccionaba mi collar

-Lo quieres ver- le pregunte extendiéndolo para que lo tocara

NO no es así es suficiente –Kohaku negaba con las manos tomar mi collar

-Kohakito dime lo que sepas del collar a no te ayudo a pedir a Rin y le dijo a Sesshomaru que le robaste un beso a su Rin- le dije (que buena era yo para las amenazas) solo vi como trago en seco mi amigo

-El collar que usted trae no es de hueso es un colmillo perteneciente al señor Sesshomaru- me respondía Kohaku con miedo.

-¿Por qué el me daría algo como esto?- le dije mientras agarraba mi collar y lo alzaba para verlo a la luz de la luna

-Señorita Kagome se lo obsequio para protegerla; de los demás demonios _él está marcando su…_en pocas palabras- me dijo Kohaku la última oración hizo que sintiera algo extraño adentro de mi

-¡Yo no soy de él y menos soy su territorio, estúpido demonio lo he de ver! – realmente me enoje perdón Kohaku pero será mejor que descansemos y mañana me seguirás explicando vale-le dije a Kohaku

Ya que realmente estaba cansada y enojada ambos caminamos a la choza para cenar y descansar la mayoría nos veía y nos preguntaban sobre la purificación y lo que haríamos para traer a Rin de vuelta todos estábamos de acuerdo para ir por ella al castillo dejamos para el día siguiente los planes y todos nos fuimos a descansar y para mi sorpresa Inuyasha estaba más atento conmigo un

-Gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo- salió de él me miraba de una manera melancólica yo solo pude ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa

Yo entre a la choza e Inuyasha se quedaría a dormir a fuera

Para mi sorpresa hoy mi sueño fue diferente…

_Una gran luz blanca y cálida me envolvía se llevaba mi tristeza y mis temores después todo era completa oscuridad; Estaba adentro del pozo Salí y aspire el aire reconociendo el lugar. Sabía que alguien estaba en mi casa, mi corazón empezabas a latir acelerado ya quiero verlo;mi madre mi abuelo, todo seguía igual mi familia, mis amigas de la época actual al fin estaba en casa_

_Camine hacia mi casa todo seguía igual el templo, el árbol sagrado y vi a mi madre y mi abuelo en la mesa _

_-Bienvenida hija – proveniente de mi madre fue lo único que alcance a oír para después despertarme_

Kogome despierta

Kogome hija despierta

Kogome despierta oí una voz y poco a poco comencé a despertarme con trabajo

Para mi sorpresa estaba Kaede levantada tratando de despertarme

-Lo lamento Kagome pero te buscan unas personas- me dijo Kaede mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Rápidamente me levante y lave mi cara con un poco de agua y cepille mi cabello y me vestí en ese instante Inuyasha entro con una cara de molestia

-¡Kagome¡ hay unos demonios que te quieren ver – me dijo Inuyasha grtandome

-De donde conoces a esas personas Kagome-

-No lo sé Inuyasha ,pero cálmate lo más seguro es que necesiten alguna purificación permíteme saldré a hablar con ellos; pero promete que te calmaras ¿sí?

-Estas segura que no los conoces Kagome- me volvió a preguntar Inuyasha parecía molesto

-¡No! y permíteme- le conteste y Salí de la choza…

Salí de choza y para mi sorpresa estaba una comitiva de unos diez o más demonios, todos vestidos de kimonos blancos con detalles de olas azules en las mangas de sus kimonos todos estaban formados sin moverse o hacer algún movimiento; solo uno se movió de su lugar al verme salir y caminar hacia ellos esa persona tenía la piel clara y cabello rojo largo su cabello le llegada a la cintura tenía una barba roja de candado en su rostro tenía un aspecto de un joven de veinte o más.

-Buen día Higurashi Miko San – me dijo mientras se inclinaba para saludarme, soy Kin mensajero del Lord de las tierras del Oeste es un gusto conocerla- me dijo me observo unos cuantos segundos y algo lo sorprendió y rápidamente se agallo esperando una orden

-A qué has venido habla- la voz de Inuyasha sonó detrás mío

El miro a Inuyasha de una manera prepotente y me miro y comenzó a hablar hacia mí

-Mi …señora vengo a entregar un recado del señor del Oeste, - él se acercó a mí y me dio una carta sellada con el símbolo de la luna. Lo tome y abrí la carta y comencé a leer

_Señorita Kagome _

_¿Cómo ha estado? perdón que no me había comunicado con usted antes pero la verdad mi amo me ha tenido muy ocupada, el dio la orden de instruirme en clases de historia universal caligrafía y algunas cosas que no entiendo con números además que ahora tengo clases de etiqueta, refinamiento y música y después de todo eso no me queda tiempo para nada mas _

_Los extraño a todos y más a usted por eso mi amo ha accedido a que usted venga al palacio acompañada de alguien de la aldea_

_Por favor venga a conocer el palacio de mí amo, su apoyo me hace falta además que no tengo a nadie con quien platicar _

_Salúdeme a todos los de la aldea de mi parte y si ve a Kohaku dígale que lo extraño mucho_

_Espero que acepte la invitación y pronto la vea _

_Hasta luego la quiere mucho_

_Rin_

Termine de leer la carta y la guarde en mi kimono me acerque al joven que aún estaba esperando respuesta

-Perdone pero le puede decir a Rin que no puedo Ir tengo que cuidar la aldea y además tengo algunos heridos y enfermos – le dije al joven pero rápidamente en mi mente recordé a Kohaku

-Disculpe no se vaya permítame unos minutos- el asintió y yo corrí para buscar a Kohaku

Lo vi cerca ambos nos miramos y sin hablar pareció que entendía mi intención y él se acercó a mi

¿-Kohaku quieres ir a ver a Rin verdad-? Le pregunte

El solo asintió con alegría

-Iremos a verla prepara tus cosas-comencé a caminar rumbo a la choza para prepararme para el viaje

Inuyasha que me había seguido estaba muy sorprendido y enojado

-¡A donde crees que vas eh!, quien te dijo que vas a ver al idiota de Sesshomaru ese infeliz te matara, y yo ni creas que pisare su territorio- me decía mientras caminaba atrás de mi yo trataba de no enojarme pero ante la infantil respuesta de él me di la vuelta y lo mire ya enojada

Inuyasha Baka, vamos a ver a Rin además Kohaku tiene asuntos que hablar con tu hermano –

-Además solo invito a un acompañante y ese es Kohaku ,- le delicia mientras empacaba unas yukatas y mis artículos personales algunos ,pergaminos con protecciones un rosario tome mi arco y mis flechas lista para salir

-Por favor Kagome espera no vayas- me respondió el yo tuve que voltear a verlo sorprendida

-Inuyasha acompañare a Kohaku para pedir a Rin, no demoraremos mucho. Por favor haz esto por mí –ambos nos acercamos para abrazarnos _esa muestras de cariño eran las que mantenían una pequeña esperanza en mi_ ambos salimos de la choza y Kohaku ya estaba esperándome afuera andando y ambos hablamos con el mensajero

-Señor Aceptamos la invitación mi amigo y yo los acompañaremos- le dije al joven y todo el tiempo espero agallado al oír esto él se levantó y nos sonrió a ambos

-En ese caso mi Señora acompáñeme por favor al igual que su amigo – nos dijo -Viajaran en Ah-Chu-, mostrándonos un gran dragón rojo con monturas listas. Sango se acercó a nosotros para despedirse y entregarle a Kirara a su hermano

Kohaku y yo subimos al dragón ambos estábamos nerviosos pero felices por ver de nuevo a Rin toda la comitiva empezó a elevarse por los aires al igual que el dragón ambos solo volteamos a despedirnos del pueblo y ver una escena hermosa mi aldea en completa paz y armonía Kin que volaba a unos metros de nosotros se nos acerco

-Mi señora en unas horas llegaremos al Castillo del Amo – pero si desea descansar puede avisarme- me decía Kin con una sonrisa la cual yo correspondi

-Kin nos gustaría llegar lo más pronto posible deje muchas tareas en la aldea – pero donde está el castillo de Sesshhomaru – le respondí _pero estaba intrigada en la ubicación del castillo_

-El castillo del amo Sesshomaru, se encuentra en los cielos del Oeste al igual que el de la Gran Señora aunque ella reside en otro castillo lejano – me respondía Kin

-Al atardecer llegaremos al castillo mi Señora – y me dijo Kin y se retiro

_A ambos nos esperaba una larga jornada por favor Kami que Sesshomaru sea tolerante con Kohaku, estúpido Yukai ya me las pagara. _Y así seguimos el camino hasta llegar a un imponente castillo arriba de una gran nube

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola Chicas y Chicos de Fanfiction**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por poner en favoritos mi historia y sobre todo leerla en el siguiente cap. Responderé comentarios.**

Ahora les tengo una pequeña encuesta sobre nombres Japoneses, el mes siguiente registrare a mi Pequeño Jamon y su segundo nombre lo quiero Japonés así que les pido pasarme nombres con su significado, que más quisiera yo ponerle Sesshomaru pero su pa no me deja TwT

Les mandamos un gran abrazo y muchos besos el Señor Jamon y su amiga Rainy moon

Pd 1: el 1 de feb es mi cumple no pregunten cuantos ok espero sus presentes

Pd2: Viva la familia y Fanfiction


	4. Conociéndonos¿mejor?

Capitulo: lV Conociéndonos mejor

El día comenzaba a tonarse anaranjado, en todo el recorrido estuve viendo el paisaje el cual era fascinante habíamos pasado ríos campos ciudades y fue cuando a lo lejos pudimos ver un gran castillo arriba de una gran nube. Nos fuimos aproximando y en verdad aquel lugar era imponente kin nos avisó que estábamos próximos a llegar, y yo aproveche para arreglar un poco mi cabello y prepararme mentalmente para no decirle algunas verdades a l _Gran señor del castillo._ Comenzamos a descender en un gran patio y ya estaban algunos Yokais esperándonos

Una vez que pusimos un pie en el castillo las filas de los sirvientes del castillo nos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, todos eran demonios eso era lo lógico todos vestidos de yucatas azules fuertes y entre ellas varias mujeres demonio con yucatas lilas algunas de ellas nos miraban con cierta arrogancia mientras caminábamos; solo oía con cuchicheo a nuestro paso Kin nos invitó a pasar al gran y majestuoso castillo. un gran grito y ruidos de pasos apresurados llamo nuestra atención era Rin, corriendo a nuestro encuentro y Jaken que venía varios metros detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

-Señorita Kagome gracias por venir,- me decía Rin mientras me abrazaba algunas lágrimas se le escaparon a ella

-Gracias por invitarme y ahora bien cuéntame cómo te has portado- le dije abrazándola y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de Kohaku rápidamente se soltó de mi abrazo y se lanzó a los brazos de Kohaku

Era adorable verlos llenos de confianza y de amor solo se dieron un pequeño besos en la mejilla ante la mirada acusadora de Kin

-Rin que haces si te ve el amo Sesshomaru se enojara ,compórtate niña del demonio le dijo Jaken que iba llegando sin aliento por seguir a Rin me observo unos segundos y me dijo

-Humana que haces aquí a mi amo no le gustan las visitas y mucho menos las de los fastidiosos humanos, ya puedes irte por donde viniste- me dijo con un desprecio total y fue cuando Kohaku se dejó ver a sus ojos de aquel demonio verde

-Señor Jaken usted siempre tan sociable, que gusto verlo de nuevo- le dijo Kohaku mientras depositaba a Rin en el suelo suavemente

-¿Y tú quién eres humano?, esos ojos ese traje o no el exterminador ahora sí que mi amo me matara vivo- se quejaba el sufrido de Jaken

-El amo Sesshomaru personalmente autorizo la visita Jaken , le contesto Kin poniéndole un pie encima de su cabeza - Anda mejor muéstrales su habitación han de estar cansados fue un largo viaje para todos, Muévete Jaken-

Y así Jaken nos conducía por los pasillos de aquel castillo, nos detuvimos en el primer piso

-Aquí descansaran, la habitación del Humano está enfrente arréglense para la cena – como se les ocurre presentarse en esas fachas en un castillo-… un zapatazo callo de golpe al demonio verde

-Como en los viejos tiempos o no Rin- dijo Kohaku y ambos jóvenes rieron

-Vendré por ustedes en media hora, mientras arréglense ojala que el Amo nos acompañe en la cena – nos dijo Rin ambos asentimos y cada uno entramos a nuestro respectivo dormitorio

Al entrar al mío se odia oler la frescura de un bosque me encontré una pequeña sala de estar con zabutones* para sentar y una mesa con pergaminos y tinta había una fusama** que dividía la habitación y escondía un gran futon mi primer impulso fue recostarme en el … era realmente cómodo muy parecido a mi cama observe a mi alrededor y había un tocador con utensilios para mi limpieza además que había otra fusama camine hacia ella y descubrí una verdadera gran colección de kimonos y accesorios para combinarlos y para mi sorpresa descubrí una puerta shoji que conducía a un gran baño con una tina en medio con varias vasijas con agua caliente y fría no lo pensé dos veces prepare mi baño me metí en la tina mi aseo duro muy poco recordando que solo tenía pocos minutos para alistarme para la cena termine mi baño y me seque yo traía una yucata azul que Inuyasha me había obsequiado me hice un chongo en mi cabello y me observe en un espejo ok todo está bien un toquido me saco de mis pensamientos

-Adelante – dije

-Señorita Kagome se ve muy linda – me dijo Rin con una linda sonrisa ella llevaba un hermoso kimono lila con bellos dibujos de flor de loto blancos y su cabello suelto

-Ande vayamos antes de que el señor Jaken venga y nos regañe- me dijo mientras caminábamos a la salida de mi habitación y ahí estaba Kohaku esperándonos con su traje típico de exterminador con solo unas pequeñas dagas adornando su vestimenta ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al verse y los tres caminamos rumbo al comedor del palacio antes de llegar a una enorme puerta estaba Jaken esperándonos con una cara de enfado

-Pero que se han creído den gracias que el amo no está, humanos compórtense en la mesa, aliméntense en silencio…- y una roca callo de golpe al demonio

-Adelante – Mi señora y Rin sama usted también joven, nos dijo Kin invitándonos a pasar

Kohaku y yo nos llevamos una tremenda sorpresa había un enorme comedor de unas veinte o más ocupantes y solo estaba servido para nosotros tres y había un puesto más en la cabecera Rin nos acomodó e inmediatamente unas sirvientes llegaron una gran variedad de platillos para nuestro deleite dimos las gracias y empezamos a comer en un parpadeo apareció Sesshomaru ya acomodado plácidamente en su lugar

-Aaaaaa- grite para la sorpresa de Rin y Kohaku

-¿Que sucede señorita Kagome? – me dijo Rin preocupada solo opte por señalar hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru sentado ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia donde señalaba y Rin solo sonrio mientras Kohaku palideció un poco

-Silencio Humana- me ordeno Sesshomaru con su típico tono de voz frio mientras me miraba fijamente

-Bienvenido Amo, que bueno que regreso buen provecho- le dijo Rin gustosa y todos seguimos comiendo , _y yo estaba intrigada de saber de qué se alimentaba aquel demonio para mi sorpresa vi de reojo como una sirvienta le trajo un plato de carne crudo cortada en pequeños trozos los cuales tomaba con delicadeza con sus palillos_

-Se te apetece un poco humana- me dijo Sesshomaru madre se dio cuenta que lo observaba

-Hum- fue mi contestación y seguí comiendo esta vez sin mirarlo y solo emitió una leve risa y también siguió comiendo y así transcurrió nuestra cena en silencio Sesshomaru se paró se salió del comedor los tres nos miramos con asombro sin saber que decir

-Vayamos a descansar mañana les contare todo los acompaño a sus habitaciones ambos asentimos y seguimos a Rin ahora todo estaba iluminado con antorchas en unos pocos minutos llegamos frente a nuestras habitación y Rin se despidió de Kohaku tristemente

-Hasta mañana – le dijo Kohaku a Rin mientras la tomaba de sus manos

-Cof cof cof después hablaremos de esto a descansar chicos ambos se sonrojaron y se soltaron de inmediato -Que descansen- y me metí a mi habitación

De verdad estaba agotada una leve descarga eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo avisándome de algo. En el amplio armario busque una yucata para dormir y encontré una rosa delgada estaba haciendo un poco de calor, me quite torpemente mi vestimenta y me vestí busque me cepillo y peine mi cabello un crujido en el piso llamo mi atención

-Explícame ¿por qué no te purifico? en este instante Sesshomaru- le dije sin la necesidad de voltear a mirarlo mientras seguía cepillando mi cabello

Oí como se acercaba a mí y paro cerca de mí

-Porque estas en mi castillo y YO puedo hacer lo que se me plazca- me contesto

-Y eso te da derecho verme desvestirme tranquilamente – le conteste enojada

-Pero tu sabias perfectamente que yo estaba aquí desde el principio, ¿o no Humana?- me contesto con un tono muy seductor o me lo estaba imaginando

-NO, pensé que era otra persona – le conteste

-Osas compararme con el torpe de Inuyasha humana – me dijo mientras acorto la distancia entre los dos y estaba atrás mío

-No pero eres igual de molesto que él o más, así que por favor sal de mi habitación quiero descansar o ¿piensas seguir hablando toda la noche Yukai?- le pregunte mientras me voltee para verlo de frente

-Gggrrrrrr- fue su contestación me tomo por el cuello una de sus garras corto un poco de mi piel pero extrañamente no sentí temor ni miedo al contrario sentía una gran carga de adrenalina a punto de explotar

-Modera tus comentarios humana o terminaras como la otra sacerdotisa – me dijo mientras sonreía levemente

- ¡YUKAI IDIOTA! no me compares, pero tal vez ella no puede hacer esto -tome mi rosario que estaba escondido en mi pecho y dije un hechizo y al instante el rosario se desprendió para volverse a juntar en el cuello de aquel Yukai. Al instante el soltó mi cuello y toco el rosario tratando de quitárselo pero sus intentos eran en vano aunque debía de admitir que el soportaba las descargas mejor que Inuyasha

-Humana que has hecho- me pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí enseñando sus garras yo retrocedí un poco

-Eso te enseñara a no ser tan creído y tonto Sesshomaru-... no termine de hablar porque me tomo de las muñecas con fuerza elevándome a la altura de su cara para observarme mejor

-Lo quitaras en este instante y te largaras junto con el otro humano en este momento, si no quieres morir aquí mismo- me decía mientras me miraba con odio

-Suéltame me lastimas,gritare si no me dejas en este momento, vendrán a ayudarme Sesshomaru- le dije con un poco de nervio el solo apretó más su agarre en mis muñecas

-Nadie te ayudara mis guardias están a mi servicio, Rin y el exterminador están en alguno de los jardines así que solo estamos tu y yo aquí- me respondió muy tranquilamente

_Piensa piensa ya se…_

-QUIETO –y al instante el collar se activó haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo Sesshomaru no cabía en el asombro me zafe de su agarre y me senté en el futon cómodamente

-Primera no puedo quitártelo hasta que yo te libere, segundo Rin nos invitó y tercera déjame descansar o terminaras de nuevo en el piso mi Lord- le decía mientras me metía al futon

En un parpadeo Sesshomaru estaba arriba de mi acorralándome con ambos brazos para evitar que me moviera, acerco su rostro al mío podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro mi corazón latía con fuerza sus ojos ámbar me hipnotizaron para verlo de frente; una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en él y un destello rojizo en sus ojos se hizo presente. Comenzaba a acercarse amenazadoramente a mis labios cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando su contacto, pero sentí su respiración en mi oído derecho sus labios comenzaron a rozar mi oído acariciar mi rostro en esa parte y comenzó a bajar sus labios por mi nuca lentamente.

Mi cuerpo me traicionaba –mmm- salía de mí, nunca sentí cuando me soltó mis manos buscaban su rostro para guiarlo al mío, él se dejó guiar y ambos nos observamos por un instante acercó su rostro al mío y sello sus labios dulcemente en los míos_. Y por primera vez en mi vida todos los momentos felices de mi vida pasaron en mi mente_. Su beso se transformó en un más dulce y tranquilo cargado de muchas emociones- él se separó dejándome respirar unos segundos, para regresar a unir de nuevo nuestros labios él se acomodó de lado para poder abrazarme con más facilidad ambos nos observamos esperando la reacción del otro. Yo solo baje mi cara el delicadamente toco mi mentón con suavidad para poder observarme mejor ¿qué podía decirle ahora?.

-Sesshomaru yo- le decía mientras sus ojos me inspeccionaban los míos

-Silencio Mujer, mañana cambiaran muchas cosas será mejor que descanses y necesitaras fuerzas – me dijo mientras se incorporaba del futon

-Espera Sesshomaru yo -… salió rápidamente de la habitación no me dejo hablar

Yo me levante del futon para buscar un poco de agua y lavarme la cara en el baño ; _ahora en estos momentos estoy más confundida que nada, maldición ahora renegaba que mi cuerpo completo respondió a él porque, acaso yo era igual que Inuyasha cuando veía a Kikyo eso era …. No es una confusión el jamás se rebajaría a estar con una humana eso era lo único que ahora yo tenía seguro_

Me metí al futon tratando de conciliar el sueño abrazando la makura*** tan suave tuve que morderla para callar mi llanto y salieron unas lágrimas maldición _estúpido frio y tonto Yukai no dejare que juegue conmigo _

-Estúpido Sesshomaru donde quiera que estés QUIETO QUIETO QUIETO QUIETOOOO ahh creo que ya me siento mejor-, y ahora si me acomode para poder dormir bien

En una antigua cámara de Guerra yacía un Yukai en el suelo expectante de lo sucedido

Y en un jardín en medio de un estanque estaba una pareja de jóvenes platicando cómodamente ajenos a todo el alboroto en su mundo solo existían ellos dos ambos miraban la luna melancólicos del ayer y en recuerdo de sus respectivas familias

-Rin mañana hablare con señor Sesshomaru le pediré tu mano- le dijo a aquella joven llena de asombro su cara poco a poco cambio de la alegría al temor ella sabía perfectamente del temperamento de su amo

-Kohaku no por favor, todavía no – le respondió Rin asustada y aferrándose al pecho del exterminador

-Rin es lo ideal además si el señor Sesshomaru estuviera molesto yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos no te alarmes – le dijo mientras le tomaba una de sus manos para seguir admirando a la luna

-Ya es tarde anda vayamos a descansar Rin él se incorporó primero y le tendió la mano para ayudarla por el impulso ambos jóvenes quedaron de frente con sus rostros muy cerca por unos segundos se miraron y entregaron a un tierno besos a la luz de la luna y ambos siguieron el caminos a sus habitaciones Rin en el cuarto piso y Kohaku en el primero.

.

.

.

.

.

*zabutones cojines pequeños para sentarse

** fusama puerta corrediza

_Muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo pero este mes fue de miedo para mí y señor Jamón. y aunque todavía está pendiente su nombre aunque el primero es Dorian el señor Jamón y yo les agradecemos cada uno de sus Reviews_

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi**_

_**Sesshomarusama**_

_**mikori**_

**Mei Fanel**

**Damalunaely**

**Raion Kasai**

**Paty81medina**

**Rocio e-chan**

**Estrellataisho**

**aomeAzakura**

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
